


Safe

by lesbianfanfiction



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Caring, Confessions, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Fuckbuddies To Lovers, Happy, Just Sex, Lesbian Sex, Lovey-Dovey, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sweet, Vaginal Fingering, Widowtracer, out of character amelie, she's sweet and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianfanfiction/pseuds/lesbianfanfiction
Summary: Now, they don't have to be a secret. They can be together without fear. They can take their time, go slow, explore.





	

Widowmaker had her pressed against a wall, caged in by deceptively slender arms, a cool mouth whispering unknown French into her ear. Lena shivered as she felt a wet tongue trace along her earlobe. She stared, unblinking, into the distance, as her heart raced and her breathing came in gasps.

“Lena? Are you alright?” Widowmaker murmured, cupping her cheek with one hand. Lena started, her head whipping around to look Widowmaker in the eyes.

No, not Widowmaker.

Amélie.

“Yeah,” Lena answered after a moment, looking away again.

It had been months since Amélie had rejoined Overwatch, and longer still since she and Lena had begun meeting in the dead of night for secret rendezvous. Now that Amélie was back on Overwatch, they no longer had to keep their relationship secret, but Lena remembered the thrill of fear all too well.

Although Lena trusted Amélie, her body still remembered how willing to kill her Widowmaker had been all those months ago.

“Sometimes, my brain still thinks we’re enemies,” Lena confessed quietly. She could feel Amélie’s gaze on her face, but couldn’t quite meet her eyes.

“Lena, look at me,” Amélie whispered, gently gripping Lena’s chin with her hand and tilting her head up. Lena eventually looked up, surprised to find infinite softness in Amélie’s face. “I am sorry for what Widowmaker has done. But I promise that I—Amélie—will never hurt you. I care too much for you. Do you understand?”

Lena searched her face, finding no trace of insincerity, and pulled her into an embrace, nodding against the taller woman’s shoulder.

Amélie held her like that for a long time, and then her cool lips were on Lena’s, her hands on her hips and in her hair and everywhere, and they were kissing like their lives depended on it.

“Is this alright?” Amélie pulled away to ask, brushing Lena’s short brown hair out of her face.

“Yes,” Lena gasped, desperate to have her mouth back on Amélie’s. “Please.”

Amélie smiled, leaning in to kiss her once more, slowly. Lena fidgeted, clearly impatient.

“Lena,” Amélie murmured against her lips, “I’m not going anywhere. Let’s take our time, oui?”

Cool hands slid over her back, rubbing slow, soothing circles, as Amélie kissed her leisurely.  She pressed Lena against the wall, gently kissing her cheek, her neck, nibbling her collarbone. At first, Lena thought she might explode if Amélie kept going so goddamn slowly, but then she forced herself to pause, to take a breath, to relax.

Lena was safe. She was in her room at Overwatch, with Amélie kissing her softly. They weren’t rushing to get off between missions, or sneaking kisses on rooftops in the dead of night, or trying to find someplace to fuck without cameras or other agents watching them. They could take their time; they could go slow. Neither of them were going anywhere.

The shorter of the two melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Amélie’s waist with a sigh. She felt the lips on her neck curve into a smile, and closed her eyes in bliss.

Slowly, Amélie left soft kisses along Lena’s throat, her shoulders, her collarbones. She helped her take off her bomber jacket, slid her shirt out from under the straps of her chronal accelerator before tightening the device once more, and Lena slipped Amélie’s black pea coat off in return. The two came together again, kissing, hands exploring slowly, sweetly.

Amélie peeled off her own tank top, revealing a lacy, dark-purple bra, and Lena groaned low in her throat, smoothing her hands over pert breasts appreciatively. Amélie let out a soft hum, a smile curling those perfect lips.

When Lena’s shirt came off, it revealed a plain white bra, nothing fancy, but Amélie appreciated the sight all the same. She set about exploring Lena’s chest with hands and mouth, earning small sighs and the occasional moan.

Eventually, the pair made it to the bed, still wearing their pants and bras, toppling onto the sheets with carefree laughter. Amélie came out on top, supporting herself as she kissed along Lena’s neck, making the smaller woman giggle and squirm, until it turned into a long moan when a cool tongue traced her collarbone.

“You are beautiful, chérie,” Amélie murmured against Lena’s neck, causing Lena to blush furiously.

“So ’re you, love,” Lena replied, a bit breathlessly, as Amélie pulled her into a sitting position, removed her bra, and gently pushed her back down.

Amélie smiled softly at Lena, cold hands cupping her small breasts tenderly. Immediately, Lena’s small brown nipples hardened, seemingly just to tease Amélie. Leaning down, the taller woman captured Lena’s lips in yet another soft kiss, her hands smoothing and massaging over her chest.

Lena let out a gasp as Amélie pinched her nipples, tugging on them gently, and tangled her fingers into the long, dark hair that spilled over Amélie’s back. Her head leaned back automatically as she pressed her chest up to Amélie; she moved to press her mouth to Lena’s neck, sucking until a bruise formed.

“Mm…Amélie…” Lena breathed, squirming. Amélie sat up, unbuttoning Lena’s pants and dragging them off, leaving her in just her panties. Just as Amélie was about to move back down, Lena sat up, kissing her chest as she reached around to unclasp her bra and slide it off. “Your trousers, too.”

“So pushy,” Amélie teased lightly, getting up and making a show of peeling off her skin-tight jeans. Lena swore her heart beat faster as she watched; as soon as the pants were off, she was beckoning for Amélie to join her.

Lena was once more laying underneath Amélie, her hands on strong shoulders, as the taller woman kissed her way down her body. Lena let out a startled laugh as Amélie reached her stomach, trying to squirm away from the sensation.

“Do not tell me you are ticklish?” Amélie smiled, laughter lighting up her golden eyes. She held Lena down by the hips, laying between her legs.

“N-no,” Lena tried to lie, only to giggle again as Amélie kissed her stomach.

“You are!” Amélie accused playfully, beginning to dance her fingers up and down Lena’s ribs, causing an eruption of laughter.

“St-stop! Amélie! Please!” Lena cried, laughter rendering her helpless. Amélie tortured her for only a moment more before crawling back up to kiss her apologetically.

“I am sorry, chérie,” she whispered into the kiss, “Would you like me to continue?”

“Please,” Lena replied, smiling.

Amélie knelt back to peel Lena’s panties off, throwing them behind her in her haste, before settling onto her stomach between her legs. Lena watched with baited breath as Amélie slowly kissed along her inner thighs. Licking along her warm skin, Amélie looked up at her with scorching eyes; Lena felt her cheeks burn red, and she bit her lip, gently brushing Amélie’s long hair out of her face.

Kissing and licking along Lena’s thighs, Amélie drew closer and closer to her core, using her hands to push her legs apart so she could get a better look.

“Magnifique,” Amélie murmured, admiring the sight of Lena. She was so wet she was practically dripping, her folds plump and as pink as roses, and her clit was a hard bud just begging to be tasted.

Leaning in, Amélie dragged her cool tongue from opening to clit, earning a gasp and a jump from Lena, before her hands were tangling into her long hair blissfully. She tasted so good, and always had, in Amélie’s opinion. From the very first taste all those months ago, Amélie was hooked on her salty-sweet flavor. She hummed into Lena’s cunt with pleasure.

 “Fuck, Amélie, that feels so good,” she moaned quietly.

Amélie lapped at her clit, soft tongue and lips going over her folds and dipping into the source of her wetness. She sucked on her clit for a beautiful moment before focusing her attention at her entrance, tongue-fucking her fervently, much to Lena’s approval. Her hands tightening in Amélie’s hair, her legs spreading wider, Lena rocked her hips against Amélie’s mouth.

Broadening her tongue, Amélie laved it against her clit firmly, licking it over and over again until Lena was crying out with every pass.

“I want your fingers,” Lena gasped, “Please, god, fuck me!”

Amélie needed no farther convincing, and focused in on Lena’s hard bud, bringing one hand up to sink two fingers into her searing warmth. Lena let out a loud moan, tilting her hips to take her all the way to the base.

“Yes,” she hissed, grinding down on her hand.

Amélie rocked into her, following the pace that Lena had set, and sucked her clit into her mouth, flicking her tongue over it. Lena cried out in bliss, pulling on Amélie’s hair incessantly.

She kept up the pace, curling her fingers against Lena’s front wall, and felt her tightening around her, pulsating. Amélie looked up at Lena, wanting to see her face when she came undone.

“I’m so close,” Lena whined, rolling her hips. She was losing her rhythm, losing her _mind._ All it took was three more thrusts, and she was cumming. “Amélie!”

Lena tightened up one more time, her muscles locking in place, as she rode out her orgasm. Blinding pleasure washed over her in waves. Amélie removed her mouth, slowly fucking her through the bliss, until she collapsed onto the bed, out of breath and sweaty.

“Bloody hell,” Lena murmured, eyes closed. “That was incredible.” Amélie chuckled quietly, wiping her face and licking Lena’s orgasm off her hand.

Crawling up next to her partner, Amélie laid down, holding her close. They cuddled as Lena’s breathing slowed down and her heartbeat steadied, Lena’s head on her chest and her arms around her waist.

Amélie assumed that Lena had fallen asleep until a small, warm hand traced down over her hip and between her thighs, slipping under her lace panties. She let out a surprised moan, opening her eyes to see Lena smiling up at her mischievously.

“May I?” Lena asked innocently, rubbing circles around Amélie’s clit. She nodded vigorously, rolling onto her back and eagerly spreading her long legs.

Lena licked and kissed her way down between Amélie’s thighs, stripping her of the ruined lingerie and diving into her work with a dedication that made Amélie’s toes curl.

Lena absolutely loved eating Amélie out. It was the only part of her that was anywhere close to being lukewarm, and she always tasted faintly like sweet berries. She could have done it all day.

The taller woman had refused to let her taste her for the first few weeks of their affair, much to Lena’s dismay. Amélie claimed that she had just been ‘being careful,’ but Lena knew the real reason: Amélie fell apart at the seams almost as soon as Lena’s tongue touched her. She turned into a dripping, whining mess, the heat of someone’s mouth on her cunt nearly too much to bear.

Lena zigzagged her tongue through Amélie’s dripping folds, delving in and out of her cunt a few times before going up to lap at her clit. She held Amélie down by her hips as she sucked the hard bud into her mouth, rolling her tongue over it, before pulling off with a wet ‘pop.’ Going back to rhythmic licking, Lena gave her clit hard, fast swipes.

Crying out, Amélie bucked her hips up to Lena’s tongue. When it came to oral, Amélie was the quickest shot that Lena had ever met, not that she’d ever admit it. Already, the coil in her stomach was growing tighter, her hands tangling into Lena’s short hair.

“Merde!” Amélie cried out, so close already. “I’m going to—!”

The rest of her sentence was cut off by her orgasm, sending her spiraling off the edge into bliss. She ground her pussy on Lena’s face erratically, her vision damn near whiting out. Lena dutifully kept still, allowing Amélie to ride out her orgasm on her tongue.

Eventually, Amélie relaxed, her blue skin glistening and her breathing uneven. Lena wiped off and crawled up next to her, snuggling into her chest with a sigh.

The pair laid like that for a while before Lena stirred.

“Um, I know we don’t normally do this, but, would you like to…spend the night?” she asked quietly, keeping her face hidden. “You don’t have to, I know this is probably just fun for you, but if you wanted, it could be more—I mean, it’s just a suggestion, obviously, but—”

Lena was cut off by Amélie tilting her chin up with one hand, kissing her softly.

“I’d like to be your girlfriend,” Amélie murmured. “If you’ll have me, that is.” Lena’s face lit up, and she beamed happily.

“Are you kiddin’ me? Of course!” Lena exclaimed. Amélie smiled, kissing her again.

“Good.”

Smiling, they held each other as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i know this is kinda out of character, since there's no hint of Amelie being nice (or feeling anything at all, really) in-game, but i needed something sweet and fluffy. sue me.


End file.
